Noir Lime
Noir Lime is a protagonist and hero in the Plazma Burst series. Noir Lime, was the main ally in Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past, and was introduced to Plazma Burst 2 in the later levels of the game. Noir Lime is the sixth teammate encountered in PB2, after the two Civil Security Lites from Level 6, Proxy and the two hidden Android SLC-56s from Level 37. Noir Lime was one of the two warriors that was sent back in time along with the Marine to correct the course of events. After being critically wounded by Sword Bot in the end of Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past, he returned to Earth in a Falkonian Ship and reunited with his teammate. Noir Lime was able to make it to the next Time Machine along with the Marine and Proxy, ending the second game. Origin Blue Noir Lime.png|Blue Noir Lime chars0073.jpg|Blue Noir Lime icon Red Noir Lime.png|Red Noir Lime chars0074.jpg|Red Noir Lime icon fttp_noirlime.png|FTTP Noir Lime. fttp_noirlimesmg.png|Ditto, with SMG Noir Lime was one of the two soldiers sent into the past in the first Plazma Burst game, while the other was the Marine. Their main mission was to change the course of history by correcting a problem, possibly having something to do with Correction Nine, in order to restore human freedom from an unknown enemy, possibly the Usurpation Forces. Unfortunately, Noir Lime was injured by the Sword Bot at the end of the PB:FttP, and was carried to an emergency ship. Noir Lime did not board the ship, and instead allowed the Marine to travel back to Earth. It is not known how he was healed, but he traveled back to Earth to meet his old partner, the Marine. Noir Lime returned to Earth on a Falkonian Ship which ended up crashing, leaving him in critical condition. He was then revived by the Marine or Proxy, and continued with them to the Time Machine. Notable Weapons His notable weapons are the Minigun C-02m, the Pistol CS-Pro, the Rocket Launcher CS-LitBro, the Plasmagun CS-Bloom, the Drone Gun CS-Virus, the Ray Gun C-01y, and the Grenades C-00n. In the first game, Noir Lime carried a smaller, submachine gun that resembled the Minigun. This weapon shared many characteristics with the Minigun, including bullet appearance, and was replaced by the larger and more powerful Minigun. Quotes * "Enemy!" - When Noir Lime spots an enemy. (PB:FttP only.) * "He's in front!" - Ditto. (PB:FttP only.) * "Eha" and "Ugh" - When hurt, like the Marine's dying voice. (PB:FttP only.) * "Argh!" - A different voice used for when he is hit. (Plazma Burst 2 only.) * "Ahughahhh!" - Noir Lime will say this as he dies. (Plazma Burst 2 only.) Trivia * Noir Lime has what appears to be the letter F on the side of his helmet and his shoulder. This symbol is also visible at the side of the magazine of his weapon, the Minigun. Although the meaning of this symbol remains unknown, it is also seen on the Heavy Battlesuit and some other things. * Noir Lime, like many characters, has a red and blue TDM skin. * "Noir" is French for black and "Lime" is a shade of green. This probably refers to the color of his armor. * He is the most powerful of the 3 main heroes in Plazma Burst 2 and has 800 HP (150 on Impossible), even more than the Heavy Battlesuit used by the Marine, even though his armor is much lighter. His armor used to be weaker in PB:FttP. * In the first game, he uses an SMG. While in Plazma Burst 2, he uses a Minigun. Both could the same weapon in different versions, only upgraded, like character's armor. * Noir Lime speaks the quote "Forward to the past!" right before entering the portal on level 41, which may be a reference to the title of the first game which was Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past. This could possibly mean that they have reached forward to achieve what the Marine and Noir Lime were about to finish in the first game. However, there is a tiny message that appears at the bottom of the screen when he says this, and it says "To be continued..." * He is the only protagonist that can't buy weapons or upgrade them. * In the Plazma Burst 2 title screen, you can see a red ship going towards earth. This is probably Noir Lime in the Falkonian ship going to the Marine. * His "He's in front!" voice clip was exclusive to him in PB:FttP, but was given to the Marine in PB2. Gallery Noir Lime Waiting at Jeep.png|Noir Lime waiting with the Jeep. Marine carrying Lime.png|The Marine carrying Noir Lime to the Falkonian Ship. Incoming Noir Lime.png|Incoming! Noir Lime Crash Landing.png|Noir Lime crash lands to Earth in a Falkonian Ship. Noir Lime in Wreckage.png|Noir Lime lying in the ship wreckage. Noir Lime Dialogue.png|The first of the two pieces of dialogue spoken by Noir Lime. Noir Lime On The Highest Point.PNG|Noir Lime waiting for the player to trigger the event on level 40. Screenshot (1)-0.png|The Falkonian ship that Noir Lime crashes in. You can find this in the title screen/menu. chars0013.jpg|Noir Lime icon 97.PNG|Blue Noir Lime PSI Blades (yes) 133.PNG|Noir Lime PSI Blades (no) 75.PNG|Noir Lime PSI Blades (yes) 98.PNG|Red Noir Lime PSI Blades (yes) 156.PNG|Red Noir Lime PSI Blades (no) 155.PNG|Blue Noir Lime PSI Blades (no) Fttp noirlimesmg.png|Noir Lime with the SMG Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Skins Category:Campaign